Rodney's Country Club
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: CL fanfic. Rodney's parents invite both camps including the Scoutmasters Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats to his country club for fall, and the upcoming Thanksgiving feast. Parents are invited, and Lumpus' parents even make an appearance. “Kindness


Rodney's Country Club 

Note: CL fanfic. Rodney's parents invite both camps including the Scoutmasters (Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats) to his country club for fall, and the upcoming Thanksgiving feast. Parents are invited, and Lumpus' parents even make an appearance.

"Kindness is the oil that takes the friction out of life."--Unknown

Chapter 1—Invitations from Mum and Dad

Thanksgiving was quickly approaching and the campers were becoming excited. During the lunch hour, every camper received mail from home. If they received more than 4 letters, they had to sing a song, recite a poem, or show off a hidden talent. Much of the time, Lazlo was the one who received all of the letters and he usually played his banjo to entertain his friends. Suddenly, Rodney received a rather big package.

"Don't just sit there, open the stupid thing !", one of the campers said, barely able to contain his composure.

"Right, right. Patience, my friends...I'm opening it.", Rodney said, fishing his Swiss Army Knife and rapidly opening the box. Inside the parcel were invitations to Rodney's country estate to celebrate the tradition of family, bounty and good fortune.

"What's in the box ?", Clam questioned, curiously.

"Invitations. Pack your bags everyone ! It looks like my Mum and Dad are inviting us all back home to my estate !", Rodney stated in an elated tone. Without any further adieu the campers from both sites packed up their belongings and hitched a ride to jolly old England. Even Amerigo, who had been away for a while came along for a ride, and of course Lord Eli Elk would be attending the grand feast as well. Rodney was certain his parents knew a lot of people would be coming. The Roosters didn't mind a lot of company, in fact, they thrived on having lively conversation and animated conversation between friends.

Chapter 2—Turkey Day in England

Many of the campers were impressed to see how Rodney lived his every day life. Rodney was far more humble now than he used to be. At one time he would've boasted and blathered on and on and on about the Rooster legacy. Inasmuch as that Rodney adored the origin of his heritage, he much rather would spend time and have fun with his friends now. He had learned that friendship is far more important than upbringing or origin.

The table was set in finery and holiday decorations as everyone gathered for the presentation of the unbelievable bounty set before them. There were plenty of oohs and aahs coming from all that were gathered around. Doxology was sung, the prayer said and everyone began to eat voraciously. Many of them were eating far too much, but with so much to go around it was almost a sin to let such exceptional food to go to waste.

After eating, everyone gathered to play games or watch television. Nothing much interesting was on the tube, but the stories that were being told were far more engaging. Rodney was in the entertainment room playing billiards and Lazlo was trying his hand at bachi ball. As the day came to a close, all of the adults were incredibly tired. The campers, however weren't. They stayed up late, bombarding each other with pillows and make-believe. Before long they were so tired that they had all collapsed amidst all the free-floating feathers that had blanketed them on the floor.

Chapter 3—A Weekend in London

Many of the campers hadn't been outside of America before so being in England for the first time was an incredible adventure. Rodney and his parents were able to show the Bean Scouts and the Squirrel Scouts around their historic and modern environment.

While all the other Scouts were busy, Lumpus was able to impress the lovely Jane Doe about his knowledge of Europe and the the people that would come to be known as the British. Lord Elk had remembered London from his childhood and tears filled his eyes as he heard Big Ben ring out the Westminster Chimes on the hour. His wife, Nelly, who was no longer living, always loved to hear those chimes, but he knew she also heard them in Heaven. Remembering her made him smile again and forget that he had even been sad to start with.

By the time the tour had come to an end, _everyone_ was exhausted. It was about time for everyone to say their farewells and return home. Of course, they would be together for Christmas at the camp and everyone had gotten their holiday shopping completed. But for those who were going to leave Camp Kidney for a while, it would be a bittersweet occasion.

Epilogue 

With full stomachs and presents hidden in secret corridors, the campers and Scoutmasters went to sleep. Amerigo, who was old enough to attend Camp Kidney now and was bunking in a new cabin called Fava Bean Cabin. He was pleased to be back "home" and couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas with his friends. For now, he snuggled under the warm covers and told his fellow bunkmakes goodnight. Tomorrow was another day, and like anything in Prickly Pines, it was always something enjoyable.

The End

November 25, 2005


End file.
